The present invention relates to shock absorber elements, especially shock absorber elements to protect fingers from a shock load experienced when fingers engage tools experiencing impact loads. More particularly, the present invention is directed to the problem of providing some protection to sufferers of arthritis and other similar conditions, from the pain and/or damage which otherwise might be experienced from such shock loads.
With the advances in the science of medicine in recent years, human life expectancy has increased dramatically. Furthermore, due to demographic changes, increasing percentages of the U.S. population are of advanced age. While a substantial number of these individuals suffer from various degrees of debilitating or painful conditions, such as arthritis, most of these individuals seek to continue to lead active lives.
Unfortunately, many of the activities in which such individuals participate involve the use of tools. These tools, when used, create extreme impact loads which are transferred through the tool to fingers of the individual user, often resulting in an unacceptable level of pain. These tools include hammers, golf clubs, and tennis rackets. What is needed, therefore, is an inexpensive, flexible, easily attachable and removable shock absorber element for protecting the fingers of such individuals from such shock loads.
Many protective devices have been devised in the past to protect fingers, palms, and wrists from the various impact loads which are encountered in various sports, such as an outfielder's glove and a catcher's mitt used in baseball. Furthermore, many special purpose gloves and protective devices have been offered in the past, such as the hitting mitt taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,407, issued Dec. 4, 1979 to Goebel; the palm covering element taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,573, issued Feb. 24, 1970 to Kuchar; the football glove taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,229, issued Oct. 20, 1981 to Clark; the batter's glove taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,975, issued Aug. 23, 1977 to Elliott; and the hand protector unit taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,025, issued Nov. 30, 1976 to Petroski. However, none of these special purpose protectors and gloves provide shock protection to the fingers of the wearer without seriously limiting the freedom of movement of the hand. Furthermore, each of these special purpose gloves and protectors are bulky, heavy, and expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, what is needed is a lightweight and compact shock absorbing element for fingers, which shock absorber element does not unduly limit the flexibility of the hand of the wearer.